


Friends Like These

by BugTongue



Category: Original Work, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drinking In A Grody Airfield, Nerds in space, Other, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: Tarr and Eri hang out between bad decisions, a snapshot.





	Friends Like These

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarkinducken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarkinducken/gifts).



> I considered writing more, because I don't like posting anything under 1k, but this is really as complete as it gets. Maybe I'll just add onto this as i write more silly scenes like this.

"About... Face!" Tarr let himself fall back into the grasses, tall woody things interspersed with tubular flowers, breaking his fall easily. Oil from the airfield seeped into everything at the edge of the pavement, but the weeds didn't seem to mind. Eri smiled and took another sip from the flask, playing catch-up but in no hurry.

"Alright military boy, you comfy?"

"Yerp." He raised a thumb into the air before letting it flop back down. "This's gross, you hang out here all the time?"

"Fuck no, but you and your possible tracking devices don't go near my hideouts." They took another sip, then let the flask rest against their lip, chewing absently at the rim.

"Told you, I removed it."

"Yeah you removed it at Sarsinbek too, and I lost that job because the First Order sent some idiots after you and my customer thought you were with me."

"I was."

"Yeah."

One sun for this system, but rings around the planet, long-reaching orange things that seemed like a road of chalk from the ground. Eri felt a dull pain ebb into their gum and stopped chewing on the metal flask to lick their teeth. "You think you'll ever get them off your tail for good?"

"That's the plan." Tarr sat up in a controlled flail to take the flask and tip back the rest. "You ever gonna stop being a lil' bitch and join the resistance?"

"No I wasn't drinking that, have at." Their face pulled into a scowl. "And I help the resistance well enough from the sidelines, they don't need canon fodder. Maybe they do, but I'm not a yes-man."

"Yeah you help," he snickered. "You didn't blow that mine up for anything but saving your own ass and being petty."

Eri took back the flask and shook it before tossing it on the ground between them. "Petty pissed off the First Order only because it mattered, so I helped."

"Suuuuuure. Maybe come blow up something useful next time and not a shitty kyber mine."

"Maybe I'll blow you up, you seem pretty flammable right now."

Tarr shrugged, still smiling.


End file.
